Modern vehicles are equipped with a plurality (typically three) of rear view mirrors which, in use, are all positioned to allow the driver to view other vehicles behind his or her vehicle.
During night time driving conditions, glare caused by the reflection of the following vehicle head lights in these rear view mirrors presents a problem to the driver. There is a need to reduce this glare while allowing the driver to continue to see behind the vehicle.
Known solutions to night time head light glare have included interior rear view mirrors that are manually manipulable between a day time reflecting positions and a night time reflecting position. These mirrors use first and second surface reflections from prisms with a reflective coating on one surface. Also known are external vehicle mirrors (wing mirrors) that have dimmable mirrors controlled and powered from the vehicle.
A disadvantage with known electronic dimming methods has been cost and complexity and the need to integrate with vehicle systems or other mirrors for a dimming signal and for power supply. Therefore, it is desirable to develop an automatic dimming rear view mirror that detects light from predetermined angles as a dimming signal or power supply.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved automatic dimming for ear view mirrors.